


Christmas Miracle (December 2011)

by shopgirl152



Series: A Christmas Treasury [3]
Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Childhood Innocence, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Crossover, Family, Gen, Hope, Innocence, Miracles, Spiritual, The Christmas Story, The Messiah - Freeform, The Nativity, faith - Freeform, joy, nativity, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phineas discovers a star shining in the east on Christmas Eve, he grabs Perry and vows to go find it. But what they find underneath the star is nothing short of a Christmas Miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stood outside in the street, watching the sky. Up above, a star twinkled brightly in the east. It seemed to be staying in the same place, despite the earth’s rotation. He’d never seen a star so big or so bright before. It caused something to rise up inside him. A longing. A _yearning_. The familiar urge to explore. To go on an adventure.

A hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey Bro.” His brother stood next to him, following his gaze. “See that star?” His brother nodded as he pointed to it. “What do you think it means?”

Ferb shrugged.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it means either. But one thing’s for sure; I’m going to find out. Ferb, I’m going on an adventure.” His brother blinked. “I’m going to find out where that star is and what it means. Because, it has to mean something right?”

Ferb nodded, putting an arm around his shoulders. “I’m ready to help.”

Phineas shrugged it off. “Gee Ferb. I was kinda gonna do this, well…alone.” His brother stared at him. “I know, I know. It’s ridiculous that I would go on an adventure without you. But this star. It’s just…I dunno. I kinda feel like I have to do this on my own.”

His brother nodded. “I understand. All adventurers must strike out on their own. It’s natural.”

“Thanks Bro. I knew you’d understand.”

“Of course. But before you go, I request that you take him.” He bent down, picking up their platypus, who had just wandered into the street.

“You want me to take Perry?”

“For companionship.”

“Well…”

“Solo journeys get lonely. You should have at least someone if not me.”

Phineas looked at his pet. “Whaddya say boy? Wanna come with me?” The platypus growled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

\--------------------------

Phineas zipped up his jacket, making sure his mittens, scarf, and boots were tucked around him properly to prevent snow creeping in. He placed a hat on his head. “How do I look?”

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

“Great!” He turned to Perry. “You ready boy?” The platypus growled. “Good. Now all we need is a few provisions and we’ll be set.” He set his backpack on the counter. “Now let’s see…”

Perry skittered underneath the dining room table and climbed into his bed. He didn’t like the thought of being out in the cold; for once in his life, Doofenshmirtz was on an actual holiday with his daughter, so there was a week free of scheming.

The last thing he wanted to do was spend his time on all fours trudging through the snow. But if Ferb insisted Phineas have companionship for the journey, then he would go along with it.

Sometimes acting like a mindless animal had its drawbacks.

“You ready to go boy?”

He growled in protest, but followed Phineas to the front door anyway. As the boy stepped onto the porch, he placed a paw on the snow and shivered, pulling it back immediately.

“What’s the matter Perry?” The boy was silent for a moment, regarding his pet before snapping his fingers. “Your snow boots! I forgot!”

Perry could have groaned as Phineas left the room. He hated those snow boots. They were big, red rubber ones that looked ridiculous on him. Still…

“Here you are boy.” Phineas knelt down next to him, picking up one of his paws and gently stuffing it into a boot before doing the same with the other paws. “How’s that?”

He placed a boot covered paw on the snow and smiled. He hated the boots, but at least his paws would stay dry.

Phineas wrapped a scarf around Perry’s neck. “There. Now we’re ready.” Perry growled. As he stood up, Phineas felt himself wrapped in a tight hug from behind.

“Please be careful.”

He turned around, returning the hug. “No worries Bro. It’s all good. I shouldn’t be gone too long.” He gave his brother another squeeze, and then turned toward the door. “Come on Perry.”

The platypus skittered down the steps after him, paws hitting the snow with a soft crunch.

Phineas watched Ferb slowly close the front door before turning towards the street. His breath appeared before him in the cold air. “Come on boy. We better get moving.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gee Perry. We’ve been walking an awfully long time.” Phineas paused, looking up at the star. “It sure is beautiful. It looks bigger too. I think we might be getting closer to where it is.” A light breeze blew, causing him to shiver. “I don’t know how much further I can go; I think it’s getting colder. We should probably find shelter..."

“Now let’s see…” Phineas stood in the snow, consulting a map. “The star is in the east and we’re pointing in a…northeast direction, so if we…” He knelt down in the snow, spreading the map out. “Much better. It’s a good thing this map is laminated and still foldable; otherwise, it would never survive the elements, right boy?” He looked around. “Perry?” A growl came from beside him. Perry was nestled next to him, shivering. “Aww…you’re cold, aren’t you Pal?”

If Perry could nod, he would have. He wasn’t used to being in the snow this long.

“Well…I suppose we could…” Phineas looked down at his jacket. “Let’s try this.” He unzipped his jacket a little bit, and then picked up his pet. “Hold still Perry. If you wriggle, it might not work.”

Perry did as he was told, holding very still as Phineas lifted him up, gently setting him against his chest and zipping up the jacket just enough so his front paws were dangling outside it.

“That better Pal?”

He growled in appreciation.

The boy laughed. “Yeah, feels better to me too. This should keep us both warm.” He ruffled his pet’s head. “Time to get moving again. I think I figured out which direction we need to be going in.”

\-----------------------------

“Gee Perry. We’ve been walking an awfully long time.” Phineas paused, looking up at the star. “It sure is beautiful. It looks bigger too. I think we might be getting closer to where it is.” A light breeze blew, causing him to shiver. “I don’t know how much further I can go; I think it’s getting colder. We should probably find shelter.”

Perry growled in agreement.

“But…where?” The boy looked around. “We’re on the outskirts of Danville. In the country. There doesn’t seem to be any—wait a minute!” He spotted something off in the distance. “Light! It looks like’s coming from over that hill! I bet it’s a house! Come on boy!”

He started running, Perry holding onto the inside of the jacket for dear life. “Just a few more feet and…there!” He paused at the top of the hill to catch his breath. “It looks like an inn. Come on Perry, let’s take a closer look.”

The platypus chattered a response, grateful Phineas had decided to stop running. Being inside the jacket was nice, but hanging on while the boy ran wasn’t. He almost lost his dinner a few feet back.

“Ye Olde Timey Inn.” Phineas smiled as he raised a hand to knock on the door. “How serendipitous.”

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a heavy set innkeeper. “ _What_?”

He flinched at the gruff tone. “Uh…excuse me sir, but…my platypus and I have traveled a long way and would like a room. See we’re from Danville and—“

“No room.”

“What? But there has to be--”

“No room.”

Perry growled, body tense. If he could reveal his identity, he would have sprang to his feet and taken the innkeeper down with one karate kick. But as it was, he would have to be content with growling. Though he would bite if necessary.

“Oh gee. Well, sorry to bother you.” Phineas sadly turned from the door, absently rubbing a hand down Perry’s bristling back. “I-I guess we can find someplace else to stay.”

“Kid, wait.” He turned around. The innkeeper smiled at him. “Look, there’s no room inside, but if you don’t mind roughing it for the night, there is a stable right out back.” He pointed to the left. “Just go around that corner and you’ll see it.”

Phineas smiled gratefully. “Thanks.” He nodded to the innkeeper before walking in the direction he was pointing.

Sure enough, a stable came into view. Right up against the inn.

The boy pushed open the door with a heavy creak, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before walking further in. The scent of manure hit his nose. “Ew. Perry, I think your poop smells better than this.”

The platypus snorted, chuckling softly at the comment.

Picking his way across some hay bales, Phineas found a loose pile and lay down in it, letting Perry out of his jacket. “Well boy, looks like this is it for tonight. Let’s try to get some sleep. We can look for the star tomorrow.”

Perry chattered, gently kneading the hay and circling three times before curling against the boy’s chest. Phineas put an arm around him.

“I’m glad I took you along boy.” He yawned. “It would’ve been lonely without you.”

Perry smiled, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perry looked into the trough in wonder. Something was different about this baby. He made no noise, didn’t cry or fuss. Just stared at them, cooing and gurgling..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Little Brothers, from the Season 1 episode Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. Lyrics changed to fit the story.

Perry woke with a start. He had heard something. But what?

Making sure Phineas was asleep, he stood on two legs, donning his fedora and tip-toeing over to hide behind a beam. If Doofenshmirtz had found them…

But it wasn’t Doofenshmirtz. It was someone else. A man and a pregnant woman walked through the door, softly closing it behind them.

He dropped to all fours immediately, listening.

“Joseph, I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe we should try to find another one.”

“But Mary, it’s Christmas Eve. All the inns are full and there’s not another one for miles. Besides, you’re pregnant. You need to rest. That baby could come at any time. Remember what the angel said.”

 _Angel_? Perry slowly skittered forward, only to have a piece of hay snap under his paws. He froze.

“What was that?” The man held up a lantern and a soft circle of light fell on him.

“Oh! It’s a platypus!” Mary got down on her knees, clicking her tongue at him. “Come here boy, come here. We’re not going to hurt you.”

He started to inch forward, only to start when the woman gasped, clutching her stomach.

“Mary!”

“Joseph, it’s time. The baby’s coming.”

He whirled around and scampered back to the pile of hay. Something was happening. He didn’t know what it was, but it was something _big_.

\-----------------------------

Phineas woke to a weight on his chest. He smiled. “Hey Perry.” The platypus stared at him with wide eyes. “What’s wrong? Did something scare you? Did you have another bad dream?” He went to pet him, only to have Perry jump off him, running around in circles.

“Whoa whoa!” He grabbed Perry around the middle. “Hey, calm down. What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” Phineas started to lift his pet up, only to have the platypus jump from his arms.

He landed squarely on all fours, looking over his shoulder at the boy.

“You want me to follow you?” Perry chattered, walking a little ways ahead. When Phineas started to follow him, he allowed himself to be picked up.

Phineas cuddled him to his chest. “Silly boy,” he whispered. He began walking toward the front of the stable. “What’s wrong boy? Why are you acting like this?” He stopped and stared, blinking.

There, resting against a pile of hay was a man and a woman. Next to them was a feeding trough.

“Uhh…”

“Hello there,” the man greeted. “I’m Joseph and this is my wife Mary.”

“Hello.” She smiled kindly at him. “What’s your name?”

“Phineas.”

“That’s a lovely name.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

“And what about your friend here?” Joseph asked, pointing to the platypus. “We saw him earlier.”

“You saw Perry?” Phineas asked. He looked down at his pet. “So that’s why you were running around! You knew they were here!”

“I’m afraid we may have scared him. You see, my wife and I came in here to find shelter. We saw your pet and were trying to coax him over, but then Mary went into labor. We didn’t mean to frighten him.”

“Oh.” Phineas blinked. “Uh…what’s labor?”

Mary looked at him. “How old are you?”

“Ten.”

She smiled. “Labor means I had a baby.”

“Ohhh…” His face brightened. “Neat. But…where is he?”

“Right here.” The woman put a hand on the feeding trough. “Would you like to see him?”

“Yes Ma’am!”

She smiled. “It’s alright. Go ahead.”

Phineas hugged Perry to him, slowly stepping over to the feeding trough and peering into it. “Look at that boy,” he whispered. Lying in the trough was a baby boy. He kicked his feet, staring wide-eyed at the new comers.

Perry looked into the trough in wonder. Something was different about this baby. He made no noise, didn’t cry or fuss. Just stared at them, cooing and gurgling.

Things were brighter around the child. Warmer. Happier. There almost seemed to be a circle of light around the baby’s head. It was too faint to tell.

Perry sighed, feeling a love, a warmth, a peace he had never known before, even when being held by Phineas. He struggled against the boy’s hold. He had to get closer to this baby.

“Perry? Wha—Perry, hold still!” Phineas clutched his pet around the waist in an attempt to get a better hold. “Perry, no!”

The woman laughed. “It’s alright Phineas. You can let him go. He’ll be fine with him, I promise.”

He let Perry go, allowing him to slip into the feeding trough. He watched in amazement as Perry gently nudged the baby, chattering softly. The baby put his arm around the platypus and snuggled with him.

“Wow.”

Joseph chuckled softly. “I think they like each other.”

“Yeah.” Phineas smiled. “So, what’s his name?”

“Jesus.”

“Jesus?” Phineas blinked. “Uhh…no offense, but that’s a funny name for a baby.”

Joseph smiled. “It’s a special name. We were told to give it to him.”

“By who?”

“So many questions.” Mary smiled kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s a long story Phineas. Just know that this baby is very important, very special and loves you very much.”

“Me? But he doesn’t even know me.”

“He knows you Phineas; better than you know yourself. And he loves everybody equally.”

“Gosh.” He stared at the ground. “A baby that should important should be given a gift.” His eyes fell to something in the corner. “What are those?”

“Gold, Frankincense and Myrrh. They’re special perfumes and oils. Three kings brought them to us. You were still sleeping I think. They’re very important gifts.”

“I want to give him a gift too.” His face fell. “But I have nothing to give.”

Joseph knelt down next to him. “Everyone has something to give Phineas. No matter how small.”

“But I—wait!” He snapped his fingers. “I know what I can give him!” He walked over to the feeding trough, staring down at the now sleeping baby and platypus. “Well Jesus, this isn’t much, but I hope you like it.” He started to sing. “Little baby, your toes and feet and hands are cold. But it is warm here. And you are special I am told. Even though you’re very small, you will grow to be quite tall. Little baby, you are loved and you are special, so I’m told."

_Even when you’re very old  
_ _I will remember…_

“Little baby, you are loved and you are special, so I’m told.”

Perry opened an eye and chattered, gently climbing over the baby and hopping into Phineas’ arms.

“Hey Pal.” He closed his eyes, stroking Perry’s back. When he opened them, he got a surprise. “Hey! Jesus is smiling at me!”

Joseph smiled, a tear in his eye. “Yes, yes he is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s one thing I still don’t understand. All this time, Perry and I set out to find a star and we never found it.”
> 
> Joseph knelt down, pointing to the sky. “Look up little one. It’s closer than you think.”

“You going to be alright getting home Phineas?” Joseph asked, looking down at the boy. “It’s a long walk back to Danville.”

“Perry and I will be fine. Right boy?” Perry chattered in agreement.

“I guess that settles it then.”

Phineas adjusted the backpack on his shoulders. “Thanks for the food. You really didn’t have to give us your leftovers. We would have been fine.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“There’s one thing I still don’t understand.”

“What’s that?”

“All this time, Perry and I set out to find a star and we never found it.”

Joseph knelt down, pointing to the sky. “Look up little one. It’s closer than you think.”

Phineas looked up, eyes widening. There, shining above them, was the star. It was bigger and brighter than he could have imagined. He swooped Perry up, spinning around. “The star! We found it! It was here all along Boy!”

Perry chattered weakly, his stomach knotting. Thankfully, Phineas set him down just as quickly.

The boy grinned. “Thanks Joseph. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. Now be careful Phineas.”

“I will!” He called over his shoulder as he left. He turned to Perry. “Can you believe everything that happened tonight? I can’t wait to tell Ferb!”

\--------------------------------

Ferb stood out in the snow, anxiously checking his watch. Phineas and Perry had been gone for several hours and he was starting to get worried.

Just as he was ready to call Isabella and a form a search party, he heard something.

“Ferb! Ferb!” Phineas came tearing across the yard, Perry hot on his heels. He skidded to a stop in front of him. “Ferb! Bro! You’re not gonna believe the night we just had! That star? It was shining over a stable. It was huge! We ended up sleeping in the stable because it was cold and the inn was full and then…”

Ferb smiled. He couldn’t get a word in if he tried.

“And then Perry climbed into the feeding trough with him and they snuggled and they told me his name was Jesus. They said he loved me very much and that he’s a really important baby. I don’t know how important, but I know it’s big! And then I sang him a song and then…and then…” He put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

Ferb put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You met the Messiah.”

Phineas stared at him. “The wha--?”

“The Messiah. And this will be a sign into you: you shall find the Babe wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger.”

“Still not following Bro.”

Ferb laughed. “I’ll show you. I’ll—“

But before he could finish, Perry raced past them, headed for the house.

Phineas blinked. “Wow. I wonder where he’s going?”

\----------------------------

Perry raced into the house, desperate to find it before the boys did. Something Ferb said had hit him and he had to find out if it was true. He would have been afraid of stealing it if it weren’t for the fact that Ferb had one in his room.

A quick sweep of the living room and he found it. He was about to grab it in his jaws when he realized that to drool over it might be considered sacrilege.

He got to his feet, gently picking the leather book up and tucking it under his arm.

Making sure the boys were still outside, he dived into his lair entrance behind the painting above the couch. If anyone knew, it would be him.

The second his feet hit the lair, he back flipped across it and landed squarely next to a door. He opened it, despite the sign that read Restricted Access.

“Agent P?” Carl turned from his computer, staring at him. “Agent P, you’re not supposed to be in here. This is Mission Control, you know that.” He paused. “Although Monogram _is_ gone, so I guess its okay. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were on vacation.” Perry climbed onto a nearby chair, handing the book to the intern.

“The Bible? You want me to read this to you? You never cared before. Why now?”

He scrambled over to the computer, typing frantically. _Phineas and I saw a baby tonight. He was in a stable lying in a feeding trough. There was a big star over it._

“A star?” Carl got up, pulling back the curtain and looking out the window. His eyes widened. “Oh my.” He sat down quickly, legs shaking. “Agent P, what else was there?”

More typing. _They said his name was Jesus. That he loved everyone and was very important. The parents were named Mary and Joseph. I felt this warmth and peace around the baby._ The typing paused for a moment, only to resume at a much slower pace. _Am I crazy_?

Carl put a hand on Agent P’s shoulder. “You’re not crazy Agent P. It’s all right here.” He patted the book. “We’ll start in Luke Two.” He opened the book and began to read. “And in those days, a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the people in the district be taxed…”

As Perry listened to the story, it all became clear. Every word of the story was true. He had met the baby Jesus and Phineas had sung to him. They had witnessed a Christmas miracle.

“Fear not, for I bring you tidings of great joy which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you. You shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger.”

“And suddenly there was within the heavens a multitude of angels, singing ‘Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, goodwill toward men.’” Carl closed the book, looking at the O.W.C.A Agent before him. He smirked. “That’s what Christmas is all about Perry the Platypus.”

Perry raised a brow.

“Sorry. I just had to say that.”


End file.
